Bags or luggage have become a necessity in our everyday lives, such as backpacks (student backpacks, outdoor backpacks and so on), travel rod boxes, briefcases, lady handbags, shoulder bags and so on. With the continuous development of society, the human transportation is more convenient; as our portable devices, people have an increasing reliance on luggage or bags. However, when travelling with traditional luggage or bag, people often lose their luggage or bag due to carelessness or negligence, which will also bring many inconveniences and troubles in the work and life.
The present invention aims to overcome defects mentioned above, and provide a bag, wallet or luggage with an anti-lost reminding function, which enables that after a user leaves from the bag or luggage for more than, for example, a set distance or mobile computing device signal, the anti-lost reminder will immediately send out the reminder to remind the user during traveling, to achieve the anti-lost objective. The present invention also aims to provide a Bluetooth anti-lost reminder component which can be installed on various devices or articles that can be carried out, such as luggage, wallets, bags, umbrellas, tents, sleeping bags, coats or various other field equipment; after being bound with a Bluetooth device carried by the user, it can achieve the anti-lost function.
The loss of personal belongings is an unavoidable trouble of everyday life, and it is very difficult to find a lost article. The present invention uses a Bluetooth anti-lost reminder to realize the anti-lost function for articles. A Bluetooth anti-lost reminder is installed on an article, and then it is paired with and bound to the user's mobile phone. When the article goes beyond a predefined range, the mobile phone triggers an reminder to remind the user. It can prevent an article from being lost to a certain extent. The present invention also resolves the problem that the intensity of the Bluetooth signal is under the influence of the environment where the user is, such as a crowded entertainment venue indoor or outdoor; moreover, the technical characteristics of the Bluetooth device tend to cause great fluctuation of its signal value, typically among 10-20 different signal values. For example, the signal value received in a second before is −65%, but the signal value received in the second after might become −80%, so that it is difficult to compute its fixed value. The present invention adapts to different living environments indoor and outdoor, which has not been accomplished by the prior art.